


Together in the Morning

by KnightVanguard



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightVanguard/pseuds/KnightVanguard
Summary: Denna and Devi share a room for the first time.Written for Bookcub for the KKC Holiday Exchange 2019





	Together in the Morning

As the sun began to sink lower in the horizon, it hit just the right angle where colored light from the inn’s stained glass windows began to flood into the room. Candles in the chandelier added a second, warm layer of light and shadow that danced with the breeze. Music played a few chambers over and the high notes of violin and flute filtered into the room. With Denna’s influence and Devi’s coin the two could have booked any room save for a kings chambers, but this one was special. There, they lay on blue, silken blankets and velvet pillows.  
“Have I ever told you how beautiful this is?” Devi asked as she raised a hand to catch colors on her skin. Blue and orange squares settled in her palm and shimmered.  
“Many times,” Denna whispered, her voice low, trying to focus on the music. Her eyes closed and dark eyelashes brushed her cheeks. She smoothed the satin of her nightdress. Her fingers twitched and twisted into the lace details.  
“I should tell you again,” Devi smiled. “I forget, and then every time I get to come back here, it shocks me all over again.”  
Silence drifted into the room as easy as seabreeze as the chamber group prepared to play a new song. Two low notes rose and fell, before giving way to a shimmering melody. A cello pulsed underneath with dark seven chords the dulled the harmony. A counter melody sang out from the flute as it began it’s dance with the violin. The bass beat out time like a wardrum drawing nearer to the hour.  
“Are you thinking?” Devi asked. “I know you, Denna, and you’re only ever quiet when you’re thinking.” She moved closer and turned her head to look at Denna’s profile. “I can help, you know. I’m good at listening.”  
She sighed. “It’s fine. There’s nothing wrong.”  
“That’s okay. Just because you’re thinking, doesn’t mean something’s wrong.” Devi waited for a response before she continued. “You know, I’ve always got your back. No matter what.”  
The music dropped in a sudden diminuendo and then climbed again, first through the low strings, then through the flute, and finally to the violin, pouring its heart out, above the noise.  
Denna took a deep breath and closed her eyes even tighter. “It’s just-” her silvered tongue turned to lead. “Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?”  
Devi’s heart skipped a beat before it settled in platonic disappointment. “I think you have, many times.”  
“Well-” Denna’s voice broke against Devi’s stony facade, “It’s true. Every time, I think of you, I know that I am lucky to have met you.” Tears brimmed in her eyes. “I’ve been locked in this castle for fifteen years, but I see you and I know I’m home and I don’t ever want to leave you.”  
Silence filled the air, thicker than before. Footsteps tapped outside and the musicians were gone, back to their beds and their husbands and wives. Night dampened the last of the colors and left soft stars instead.  
“Denna I-” Devi began to say.  
“It’s fine,” she whimpered through her tears, “If you don’t feel the same way. It’s fine. I just hope-”  
“Denna, I understand,” Devi said as she wiped tears from Denna’s cheek. “I always have.”  
“Is that all that you-”  
“No.” Devi propped herself up on her forearm. “Denna, can I kiss you? I’ve been meaning to ask for a long time.”  
“Please,” she whispered.  
Devi brushed a strand of hair out of Denna’s eyes and pushed it behind her ear. As her fingers brushed over her cheek, she gently pressed her lips to Denna’s.  
Denna leaned into Devi’s embrace. Her panicked internal monologue stilled and all she could think about was how soft Devi’s lips were and how nice it felt to have her playing with her hair. She kissed her back and wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling the cotton of her nightdress bunch up around her hips. She blushed and pressed her cheek into Devi’s hand. Denna whimpered as she pulled away.  
“Is this alright?” Devi asked as she rested her forehead against Denna’s, “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”  
“It’s perfect,” she whispered, “I’ve never kissed anyone before either.”  
Devi laughed and kissed Denna’s nose. “How am I supposed to go home now?”  
“Don’t,” said Denna and she held her hands, their fingers twined together. “Please stay with me tonight,” there was a brief pause. “Really, did you think I would kick you out after you helped pay for this room?”  
Devi laughed and pressed a kiss to Denna’s forehead. “I..no..but, I just wanted to be sure.”  
And so Devi and Denna slept, snuggled together under silken blankets, dreaming of each other because they knew, for the first time, they would be together in the morning.


End file.
